


Walking In My Shoes

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 54</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking In My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 54

Pacing the SPD hallways, he smiled to himself. The others thought he was in the bathroom. The others thought a lot of things that weren't true. But by some miracle, he was getting away with this.

"Conner," said the red one, Jack, sticking his head into the hall. "We've been looking for you. Everything cool?"

"Fine," he waved it off. "Just disjointed."

Jack grinned, a commiserating smile between Red Rangers. "I feel you. Just head back when you're cool."

He nodded, and Jack left.

"You do know we know, right?" said Kira softly, coming up beside him. People seemed to just pop out of thin air in this building.

"Know what?"

"That you're not Conner," said Ethan. "Look, I know it's been awhile since we've gotten together, but I know Conner, and you're not him."

"We're not going to tell on you, Eric, but we were kind of wondering why you didn't come clean when we first came here."

"I can fight just as well as Conner can," Eric defended himself. "And I didn't know what that bat guy might do if he found out he picked up the wrong guy."

"Yeah, but you could have at least told _us_," said Kira.

"What's the point? You figured it out on your own."

"Where's Conner really at?" asked Ethan.

"He didn't say. Just asked me to intercept. He's fine, though. Better off than any of us are."

"Hey, if anyone can get us back, I'm sure Dr. Manx can," said Ethan.

Kira grinned. "Got a crush, do you?"

"Just a little mutual respect amongst geniuses."

"We'll see how she feels about that 'mutual' thing," cracked Eric.

The others laughed, and Ethan patted Eric's shoulder. "Either way, bro, thanks for fighting with us. It's cool of you."

"Hey, you guys are like family by extension. It's no prob. Just don't spill the beans. I'd hate to tarnish Conner's obviously flawless reputation."

Kira grinned. "Your secret's safe with us," she promised.

"Guys?" called Jack. "You coming?"


End file.
